Love in the Ice
by Fanlover14
Summary: After a Ice Age begins to beset the Northern Hemisphere, Kyle finds himself trapped in New York City after the massive tidal wave washes away everything he knows. Soon after he finds shelter in the library with other survivors, Sam Hall among them. Will something bloom in the midst of a global disaster? Boy/Boy, Don't Like Don't Read! Please Review
1. New Hope

**Hello Fellow Readers. I am doing a story that I actually had a dream about after a favorite movie of mine! Day After Tomorrow! Because who doesn't like being in another ice age? I mean come on, it's epic! This may not be as good or good at all as my other stories but I'm gonna try anyway. Anyways, please enjoy and review. I don't own the rights or characters to DAT.**

Kyle stood there, eyes glued to the sky as the snow kept pummeling the city around him. His eyes stung in the cold, as he walked back and forth on the roof of the building Kyle had managed to make it into only days before before a massive tidal wave washed away much of what he knew of this world. Now, bundled up in many layers of clothing he walked to stay warm. With only one level of the building not underwater now, he had decided to make his way to the roof and take shelter. Only a few days ago he had witnessed many survivors taking to the now frozen over water of the city streets and began making their way out towards Brooklyn. Kyle stood there as the cold icy air bit into his skin, trying his hardest to see as far as he could into the snowstorm. Walking towards the edge Kyle looked down into the alleyway separating him from the library. All he could make out was the dark shapes of cars that had been washed up into the alleyway, he turned away knowing all too well that there was bodies inside. Kyle felt as hot tears began to well up in his eyes as he knelled down and wrapped his arms around himself. Turning his head slightly that's when he noticed it, a small dim light moving around in one of the libraries upper windows.

"It can't be...survivors!" Kyle yelled, his voice muffled from the pounding snow.

Getting up, Kyle walked to the edge of the building and looked into the other, he could clearly see through the falling snow a moving beam of light. Stepping back, he saw the ledge of the library was big enough to stand on.

"Now or never!" he yelled, before running full speed towards the ledge, leaping over the alleyway and onto the library. Instantly gripping onto the side, pressing his body and face against the cold stone.

"Shit, shit, shit!" he muttered softly, starting to shimmy towards the window.

When fully in front of the glass, Kyle leaned his head back and threw his fist into the glass, shattering it instantly. Drawing his hand back in pain, Kyle saw that big glass shards had managed to cut into his gloves.

"Goddammit!" he yelled.

After recovering from the initial shock of pain, Kyle crouched down and jumped into the room, as cold if not colder as the storm outside. Looking around him, Kyle saw glass shards everywhere as he pulled the glove off, blood dripping steadily from his fingers and wrist.

"Fuck, how the hell am I going to fix this!" he yelled silently under my breath.

Standing up, he could hear the crunch of glass as he stepped towards the doorway, till Kyle suddenly heard voices close by. Silently stepping towards the wall he pressed his body firmly against it as he grabbed the doorknob with his hand and slowly turned it, careful not to make noise. Opening it slightly he looked down a dark hallway, the only light coming from the occasional window. That's when he noticed three tall dark figures walking around, a flashlight in their hands. Accidentally slipping on some ice on the floor, Kyle let out a yelp as he grabbed onto the wall for support.

"Goddammit!" Kyle yelled, pain shooting up his arm as he realized he had used his bad hand.

Looking up, that's when Kyle saw the beam of light shine right into his eyes as he stumbled backwards, hearing as three pairs of feet ran into the room, and then a pair of arms wrapping around him as he stumbled backwards, catching him. Opening his eyes, all Kyle could see was spots of light as he felt himself being lowered to the floor gently.

"I knew I heard glass shatter down this hall!" A woman said.

"A survivor! How can it be?! We saw everyone leave a few days ago!" A deep voiced male said a bit farther off.

"He's hurt! His hand is bleeding, and his forehead feels freezing to the touch! We gotta get him to the others quickly! Don't worry, were gonna help you!" A man said comfortingly, picking Kyle up.

Kyle felt as they all ran out of the room and down the hallway. After losing so much blood, Kyle felt himself growing increasingly dizzy as he felt himself being carried up stairs and then ran down a hallway once more. Turning his head to the side, Kyle could lightly make out a door with light shining underneath, and soon he heard as one of strangers opened the doorway and lead him into the room, setting him down beside a fireplace on a couch.

Kyle could hear gasps of shock and hushed voices as he saw more figures crowd around him.

"Give him some room! He's injured! J.D get me some water! Laura get me something to cover his hand! Hurry guys hurry!" Kyle heard the comforting voice yell out.

Before long Kyle felt as someone dabbed a warm cloth to his forehead and then someone began wrapping his hand.

"AH!" Kyle yelled out in pain, trying to squirm away only to feel a pair of hands hold him down as he continued to feel someone wrap his bleeding hand.

"It's okay, it's okay! I'm just wrapping it so you don't lose to much blood." He heard the same voice say.

Kyle tensed his body up as the pain continued to shoot up his arm and down his spine, but stopped squirming around. Soon he felt as the wrapping stopped and he opened his eyes again, the spots almost gone from being blinded earlier. Kyle could see there was a whole group of people surrounding him, staring at him like he was some kinda lost treasure.

"W-who are you guys?" Kyle managed to stutter out.

Kneeling in front of him was a young man, probably 18-19 years old. He had light blue eyes with messy brown hair that was spiked up.

"Hi my names Sam Hall." the young man said.

"And my names Laura!" Said a energetic woman with long brown hair, smiling down at you.

"My names Brian." Said a annoyed looking man with glasses and a skull cap.

"And my names J.D." Said a older looking teen, the tallest of them all.

"My names K-Kyle. Thank you for helping me out. You don't know how good it feels to see other people alive!" Kyle said, smiling down at the others.

Eventually the rest of the group went around and told them their names as well, Kyle listening intently as they all told their story of how they got trapped in the library.

"Come on guys, lets all let him rest. I'm sure he's had enough excitement for today." Sam said to the others, who all nodded and went about their business, leaving Sam beside Kyle.

Kyle watched as Sam kept pressing a damp cloth to his forehead wetting his blonde hair, smiling down at him tenderly.

"Your still really pale, do you feel alright?" Sam said worriedly.

"Just a bit dizzy is all, and besides my hand I feel fine. Still a bit cold though." Kyle said back, smiling that someone was showing concern for him.

"Well, hopefully this fireplace heats you up quickly. Sorry about your hand though, I didn't mean to cause you further pain." Sam said, looking down to the cloth covering Kyle's hand.

"It's okay, I'm just glad I found all of you. I was stuck on that roof for what seems like forever. It got so cold and lonely." Kyle said, looking up at the ceiling as he thought about the past few days.

"Well now you have us. We will look out for ya!" Sam said cheerfully, squeezing Kyle's good hand causing him to smile.

"Well sleep for now, tomorrow we will get you better acquainted." Same said softly, earning a nod form Kyle.

Kyle watched as Sam got up and walked over to the others, laying his head back down, Kyle was happy to let a deep sleep come to him.

**So I'm not sure how I did! But please review and let me know if you think I should continue this! :D **


	2. A New Friend

**Another chapter to Love in the Ice is here! I know this story let alone this movie isn't popular much anymore but I've always wanted to write about it. So please review and tell me what you all think! Enjoy!**

**I also do not own any rights to DAT or it's characters.**

Kyle's eyes fluttered open slightly as he looked up at the ceiling, the only light coming from the fireplace as he turned his head to see everyone was asleep. Kyle could see that nightfall had come as he turned his head to the windows and saw nothing but darkness outside and the faint image of black silhouettes of buildings. Slowly Kyle turned the covers back as he sat up on the couch, stretching his stiff arms as best as he could. Standing up he could see that everyone had made their own little pallet on the floor or chairs, all of which were in close proximity of the burning fireplace. Making his way to the window Kyle soon regretted leaving the warm comfort of the fireplace as he felt the air grow colder extremely quick. Pressing a hand to the window, Kyle noticed no fog was forming around his finger tips as he began to realize just how cold it truly was. He looked out into the eternal darkness that was once Manhattan, the city that never sleeps was now slumbering indefinitely.

"Can't sleep?" came a voice behind him, causing him to slightly jump as he quickly turned to see Sam standing there, a blanket held up across his shoulders as it draped across his body.

"How long was I out?" Kyle asked, rubbing his arms slightly as Sam came up next to him and looked out the window himself.

"Not sure, I've kinda lost track of time since my watch quit working a few days ago. But if I had to say, I'd say about twelve hours give or take. We tried waking you a few times but you were so dug in that you just kept sleeping." Sam said, his eyes scanning the darkness for something.

"Whoa, I haven't slept so soundly in quiet awhile. I couldn't really take time to sleep in the other building, I was always afraid I wouldn't wake up if I closed my eyes. Is it strange I'm still tired? Kyle jokingly said, earning a small smile from Sam who laughed lightly.

"Nah, the last few days have been tiring for us as well. Of course we have tried making the best of what we can. Your the first survivor we have seen in days, after finding you it kinda lifted our spirits somewhat. In all honesty it's hard holding on to hope now...but I haven't given up yet. My father said he would come for us, and I believe he will." Sam said, turning his head to look at Kyle who was listening intently.

"Your father is coming?" said Kyle quizzically, raising a eyebrow at the mere thought of someone trekking through all this.

"My father is a paleoclimatologist, he was one of the first ones to predict this happening. I talked to him briefly after the tidal wave hit, he promised me he would come for me and the rest of us." Sam said quietly, looking away once more towards the windows.

"Are you and your dad close?" Kyle said, turning his head as well to look out into the frozen wasteland that was once his home.

"I'm not sure what we are honestly. Growing up my dad was always gone for months on end because of his work. I don't have many memories of him being there as I grew up...I think that's one of the main reasons we are so distant from each other now." Sam said sadly, a look of hurt clear on his face as Kyle turned his gaze towards him.

"I'm sorry Sam, I know how you feel somewhat. Me and my mother are the same way, never really been close much. I moved out a few months ago when I turned 18 after a dispute my mother and I had." Kyle said, placing a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder to which he smiled at warmly.

"So...if you don't mind me asking how did you end up here? Obviously we found you, but before that." said Sam questioningly. Kyle in turn looked out the window as it all came back to him, those dreadful moments leading up to the wave.

"Well, I was getting ready to get out of Manhattan to head to Maryland where my grandmother lives. All my stuff was packed up and ready to go in my apartment and I ran out real quick for something, ya know I can't even remember what it was I was going out to get, seems so unimportant now. But I got caught in the rain and was trying to wade through the streets to find higher ground. That's when I noticed a lot of people were running and getting out of their cars, and I turned and saw the surge of water so I instantly kicked into panic mode and ran into the nearest building I could find. I barely made it up the stairwell before the water blasted through the doors and washed in. After checking room by room I eventually found out I had actually been the only person to make it into the building, there was no one else inside. I found a closest and found a bunch of coats to bundle up in thankfully. Days seemed to past, I scavenged what I could find in what I presumed to be a employee lounge. I eventually made my way up to the roof when I noticed the water had gotten higher and was freezing over, and a day later I found you guys. I don't even know how my grandmother is doing, I'm sure my mother is fine she lived farther south in Miami." Kyle said, reaching a hand up to wipe the tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay to cry. No one will judge you, at least I won't." said Sam who stepped closer to Kyle and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, my grandmother means everything to me. She lived in a group home outside of Baltimore, I talked to her the night before everything happened. I just hope she is okay, if anything happen to her I-"

Kyle was soon cut off by two arms pulling him into a warm hug, as the tears began to pour from his eyes as he silently cried into Sam's shoulder.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay." Sam said reassuringly, rubbing Kyle's back slowly as he felt the shorter male cry into him. He lifted a hand and laced his fingers through Kyle's dark blonde hair and gently began to rub the back of his back and head.

After a few minutes Kyle's crying came to a close as he sniffled softly and stepped back from Sam's grip. Unbeknown to Kyle was the small frown Sam gave at the fact Kyle was no longer in his arms, Sam wouldn't outright admit it to himself or anyone else, but there was something about Kyle he was drawn to. Sam watched as Kyle dabbed his green eyes and looked once more out the window, raising a hand to the cold glass.

"You alright now?" Sam said, worried about the teen in front of him as he continued to watch a few lone tears fall down Kyle's face.

"Yea...I'll be okay. Thank you for that Sam, you really are a genuine person." said Kyle, turning to gaze into the light blue eyes that were staring at him.

"Here, lets go warm up some in front of the fire and see if we can get some more sleep before dawn. It's not like we have to wake up at a certain time, as long as the fire's stocked." Sam playfully scoffed as he lifted a arm up for Kyle.

Kyle walked over and let Sam wrap his arm around his shoulder as he draped the thick blanket across him as well. They walked over to the couch and both sat down quietly, trying to avoid waking anyone up. Although Kyle relaxed into the soft but firm fabric of the couch, he found it ten times as more relaxing with Sam's arm around his shoulder. Kyle had never been against showing affection towards men, he had always considered himself very open minded to anything, but this felt different, it felt like he had known Sam for a long time even though they had only met not even twenty four hours ago. He smiled as the two of them sat there, each of them talking about random topics, even getting into how much both of them despised their calculus teacher. Before long Sam noticed that Kyle was starting to yawn more and more as he watched the others eyes begin to slowly close, before he could do anything Sam felt as Kyle's head rested on his shoulder and he snuggled up to him instinctively. Sam smiled as he laid his head back against the couch and thought back to how they both opened up to each other earlier, he had never opened up to anyone so much in his life. After taking one last glance at the sleeping form of Kyle, Sam leaned his head back once more and let a restful sleep take him.

_**Thus this marks the end of a great chapter I believe! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it for you! Please review!**_


	3. Tension Rises

**Chapter Three is here! Enjoy my wonderful readers! And please review! Anyways, on with the greatness! Also I do not own the rights to DAT or its characters.**

Light filtered through the windows of the library as snow pounded furiously at the city of New York. Surrounding the library was what once was the bustling streets of Manhattan, now reduced to nothing but frozen rivers coursing through the city like icy veins. Inside the building, Sam slowly began to wake up as he turned his head every few minutes from side to side. Yawning slightly Sam instinctively snuggled closer to the warm body that was pressed against him.

"Sam?" came Laura's voice close by, causing Sam to open his eyes slightly as he saw her standing there in front of him. It took him a minute to realize what she was looking at with a raised eyebrow when Sam suddenly remembered that Kyle was snuggled up to him.

"Oh! Hey, you're awake!" said Sam, suddenly raising his arms as he pretended to stretch. Kyle's eyes stretched open as he saw himself leaning onto Sam's body, suddenly jumping back as if it were the scariest thing he had came across.

"Yea I'm awake, I was going to ask you for your help carrying more books up from downstairs to burn." Laura said, eying the two guys in front of her oddly.

"Oh, yea that's fine!" Sam said a little to excitedly trying to avert the attention away from what Laura had just seen, not that he was entirely ashamed of it.

"You don't mind do you?" said Sam, turning to look at Kyle.

"Nah, it's alright. I'll just stay here and get better acquainted with everyone else. You two go ahead." Kyle said calmly, not wanting to show his disappointment.

Sam smiled down at Kyle quickly before getting up and turning towards the doorway, trying to avoid Laura's gaze for the time being.

Sam exited the room and was quickly overpowered by the freezing air as he drew his arms up around his sides, shivering slightly.

"Still hard to believe we found him isn't it?" Laura said softly, turning her gaze to Sam as she brushed some of her long hair behind her ear.

"Yea it is, I thought for sure we would have been the only one's left after everyone decided the leave. Guess I was wrong, guess we all were." Sam said, still trying to keep his gaze away from Laura's for the time being until he felt enough time had passed. The last thing he wanted was a bombardment of questions as to why he was cuddled close to the new guy.

As they both turned to walk down a stairwell, Sam began to wonder if this was how it was going to be from now on. His world had changed completely in the last few days, now all he was left with was wondering if he would ever get any kind of normality back to it. He grew increasingly tired seeing the snow continuing to pile up outside, feeling the freezing chill on his face as he drifted to sleep at night, and wondering if he would ever see his mother or father again. Everyone looked up to Sam as the leader of their small group now, always going to him for answers. If only they could see how he was on the inside, but he would never let them see the fact that he was hanging onto hope by only a few threads. He needed to keep his spirit and strength up, or else the group could end up losing hope and faith themselves. Sam could still hear those haunting last words of his father echoing in his head before the mezzanine had completely flooded, was his father truly coming for them...and if he was, would he even make it? Would these be the last few weeks of his life, trapped in a New York library slowly freezing to death and hoping for a way out? All these questions began to swamp Sam's mind as they reached a study room of the libraries.

"Sam? Did you hear me?" he heard Laura say a bit more loudly that usual as they stopped in the doorway.

"Huh? What?" said Sam, turning his gaze to Laura who was once again staring at him with a questioning look.

"I asked you if everything was okay, you looked troubled for a few minutes and wouldn't answer any of my questions." Laura said in return, standing at the doorway of the study room.

"Oh, yea I'm fine. Just a little hungry is all, been thinking how much I'm going to enjoy a warm cooked meal once my father finds us." Sam said, hoping that Laura wouldn't see through his lie as he walked over and began grabbing books.

"Tell me about it, I'd kill for a burger and fries right now." said Laura, laughing as she joined Sam in book collecting. "But Sam, I do have a question for you." she said, still piling books up in her hands.

"What is it?" asked Sam, raising a eyebrow as he turned his gaze over to Laura who stopped grabbing books and looked down solemnly.

"It's about your father...do you really think he will make it?" she said, slowly tracing her fingers across the letters on the book cover closest to her.

"Yes, he said he would come and that's what he is going to do. He made a promise, and this time I know he meant it." Sam said, turning his to look at her straight on as he saw her nod her head.

"Okay. I just want out already, seems life is pointless now. Everything I've spent my life studying for, is gone now." Laura said sadly, turning to place the books on a table near her.

"Hey! Don't say that, not everything is lost. Sure, our futures won't exactly pan out the way we planned, but at least we have a future still. There will still be things to do, things to study. Just because the world's changed doesn't mean we have." said Sam, walking forward and placing his books down next to hers.

"Yea...I guess. Just takes time to adjust I presume, well come on. We need more books!" Laura said, suddenly chipper again, causing Sam to smirk.

"So...what exactly do you think of this new guy Kyle?" Laura said, beginning to grab books from a whole section on philosophy.

Sam felt his face heat up slightly as he remembered back to the events of last night, him and Kyle opening up to each other and eventually falling asleep together.

"Oh...well I think he's nice. Seems like a cool guy." Sam said, hiding his face so Laura wouldn't see the deepening blush that his face had taken on.

"Ah, didn't I hear you two talking of you talking last night?" Laura said, all the while developing a smirk on her face.

"Uh yea, we were just talking about our families is all. Nothing serious really. Why, did we wake you?" said Sam, still trying to keep from looking at Laura. Slowly he began to pile more books into his arms, acting as if they were the more important subject at the moment.

"No, I was just wondering. It was hard to get to sleep last night, I didn't expect to find you two snuggled up to each other this morning when I woke up." she said, returning to the table with a handful of books once more.

"We weren't snuggling! We were..uh...just talking and accidentally fell asleep like that." said Sam, his face as red as a strawberry at the moment.

"Oh I see, well that's cool I guess. Well, better get these books back up to the room, last I checked we were running low on paper." Laura said, piling all the books she had collected into her arms and walking out of the room.

"Right behind ya!" Sam yelled out, grabbing his books as well as he chased after her as fast as he could with a armful of books. 'I wonder if she knows? Nah, at least I don't think she does. Ugh! Women are confusing, especially her.' Sam thought to himself as he caught up to Laura on their way back up the stairs.

Soon the two of them were opening the doors to the room when Sam saw Brian on the floor rubbing his chin and J.D looking down at him, rubbing his hand. All the while Kyle was standing back behind J.D looking slightly shaken. What had happen while they were gone Sam thought to himself as he stared at the whole scene, mouth slightly ajar.

**To be Continued! Hope you all enjoyed this lovely chapter! :D tell me what you thought in the reviews!**


	4. A Divided Room

**Another chapter to Love in the Ice! Please enjoy readers, also I do not own the rights to DAT! **

Sam watched as Brian picked himself up and stormed off to the other side of the room, looking out the window as he continued to rub his chin and jaw repeatedly.

"What happen?" Sam asked, trying to piece together what he just saw as he walked over to J.D and Kyle.

"Well while you two were gone collecting books, Kyle came over and started talking to a few of us. Everything was going fine until for some ungodly reason Brian stood up and interjected that Kyle should leave just like the others did. I gave him what he rightfully deserved, the last thing we need is for attitudes and hostility like that." J.D said, rubbing his knuckles now as he turned to sit down. Obviously what Brian had said had made everyone else upset as well as they now refused to be near him or look his way

Sam walked over to Kyle was still looked pretty shaken at the moment. Trying to calm him down Sam placed a hand on his arm and tried getting Kyle to look at him.

"Hey...are you okay?" Sam asked, to which Kyle nodded his head slowly and backed away slightly.

"I...just need some air. I'm going to go take a walk." said Kyle, causing a look of hurt to form over Sam's face as he watched Kyle turn to walk out the door.

"Kyle wait"

"Sam...let him be for now." Laura said softly as she took Sam's arm to keep him from going after him.

Sam continued to look at the empty doorway for a few more seconds till turning his gaze over to where Brian was standing. Slowly Sam made his way over there as he felt a wave of anger and rage build up inside of him.

"Brian...why did you say that?" said Sam, who was now standing behind the shorter teen who's gaze was fixed on the window in front of him. When he got no answer Sam only felt the anger build up more and more as he clenched his fists together.

"Brian! Answer me!" Sam yelled out, causing the teen in front of him to jump slightly. He watched as Brian's gaze turned slightly as Brian stared at him.

"Sam, it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done." Brian said quietly, pushing Sam's anger over the edge.

"IT DOES MATTER! You basically told him to die, you know as much as I do that he would die out there in that storm like anyone else. Tension is high enough as it is, if you haven't noticed there is a massive snowstorm outside that could potentially kill us! That's not even the point here right now, the point is why did you say what you did!" Sam yelled, his face flushing red with anger as he stared down the guy he had known to always be kind and shy to everyone he met.

"I heard you two talking last night Sam. You opened up to him about things you've never even told me and we are suppose to be best friends. I heard you laughing, heard him crying and you comforting him. Sam you've let a perfect stranger closer to yourself than you've ever let me." Brian said sharply, his voice laced with jealousy and envy as he turned his gaze back towards the window completely ignoring the fact that Sam was beat red with anger right now.

"So because I happen to tell him thing's I haven't told you, you say something like that? If that's your way of dealing with things, then I'm not sure we were close to ever begin with then. I would know if someone was as cruel halfhearted as you Brian. Our priority is make sure we make it out of this alive, and your focusing on that? Maybe if you quit thinking about yourself for a moment you might see that he needs someone too. He's been separated from his family, friends, and way of life just like all of us. Maybe think about that next time you wanna throw words around." Sam said, turning to walk away. "Oh and Brian, if you ever threaten anyone like that again, not only are we not friends anymore I will deal with you myself." Sam continued to say as he walked off. The rest of the group watched as Sam walked out of the room, turning to glance at Brian one last time before looking away.

Sam held his arms close together as he walked down the dimly lit hallways searching for Kyle, his breath coming out in small wisps of fog as he shivered lightly. That's when he noticed one of the doors slightly ajar as he walked up towards it and slowly pushed it open. As he opened the door Sam noticed it was the room they had found Kyle in only days ago, and there was Kyle standing by the broken window. Snow had steadily collected on the ground as it blew in along with the freezing air, making it much colder.

"Your gonna catch something if your not careful ya know." Sam said lightly as he came up and stood next to the troubled looking teen, his green eyes scanning the storm outside.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what happen. I talked with him, you shouldn't have to deal with anything else like that anymore." said Sam, only getting silence in return.

"Kyle...you okay?" Sam said after getting no response from him, placing a hand on his arm causing Kyle to turn his gaze slightly to look at him.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking is all, wondering if I'll ever get out of this place." Kyle said sadly, looking off into the distance once more.

"Hey don't think like that. We are all going to get out of here, I promise. I know your worried about your family, you'll see them again." Sam said, rubbing Kyle's arm tenderly as he smiled gently at him.

"Thanks Sam, for everything. I'm pretty sure had I stayed on that rooftop for another day, that I wouldn't be alive right now. But thanks to you guys, I am." said Kyle, looking at Sam once again. In the light of the storm, though dim, Sam could see that Kyle was extremely pale. Something he hadn't noticed this morning when they both woke up.

"Hey, are you feeling alright? You don't look to well, come here real quick." Sam said as he stepped a bit closer to him, placing a hand against Kyle's forehead causing him to blush slightly.

"Kyle, your burning up." Sam said worriedly as he continued to feel around Kyle's forehead.

"I just feel a tad nauseous is all, maybe it's just the flu." Kyle said, obviously trying to calm Sam's worries.

"I don't know...hows your hand doing." Sam said, turning his attention to Kyle's bandaged hand as he picked it up and inspected it.

"It hurts still, but I'm sure I'm fine Sam, really." he said, but still not convincing Sam any.

"Okay, well I think you should lay down for a bit and see how you feel. I'll get you some water and something small to eat. How's that sound?" Sam asked, stepping back as he noticed the small hint of a blush on Kyle's face.

"Sounds good to me, it's getting too cold anyways. Feels like we won't be able to take these lovely walks for much longer if the temperature keeps dropping like this, darn and I was just beginning to like the leisure time!" Kyle jokingly said, causing Sam to laugh lightly.

"Ha, if this is leisure I'd hate to see what the opposite is. Come on, lets get you taken care of." Sam said, placing a arm around Kyle's shoulder as the two of them walked out of the room, the sound of heavy snow growing softer and softer as they walked off down the hallway.

**So I had to take down the chapter I originally had because I felt it wasn't good enough! But here is a updated version that I feel is a lot better! Please review!**


	5. Feelings Admitted

**So I have come to bring another chapter to this story! Please enjoy and tell me what you all think, my avid readers! I don't own any rights to DAT! Sadly but true.**

Sam stood beside the fire as he watched the books inside crinkle together and blacken more and more. Grabbing a philosophy book near him, he began to tear out pages and feed the fire as he watched it get brighter with every crumpled up page thrown in. Once again he was the last one awake as he turned his head to see a overwhelming darkness beyond the glass of the windows, snow beginning to rise above the bottom of the glass window pane. Once Kyle and him had gotten back earlier he had made Kyle lay down, against the others protest. Brian had kept to himself for the remainder of the night, not saying much of anything to anyone.

"Ngh...kfft." came a muffled sound behind him, causing Sam to turn and see Kyle beginning to toss and turn in his sleep on the couch.

Tossing the rest of the book into the fire, Sam turned and walked over to the seemingly troubled teen. Kneeling down he could see beads of sweat trickling down the sides of Kyle's temples as his face began to scrunch up in pain every now and then. Sam gently took hold of Kyle's hand and ran his fingers up and down his palm, worried about him.

"Hey...what are you doing up still?" Sam heard Kyle's voice say, looking up to see his eyes were slightly open and looking at him.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to throw some more things on the fire to keep it going. The real question right now is are you feeling okay?" Sam asked, standing up and sitting down on the couch next to Kyle.

"You worry too much, I'm gonna be fine." Kyle said, shortly after going into a fit of coughs as he frowned, knowing all to well he wasn't being very convincing at the moment. He felt as Sam leaned in closer and placed the top of his hand against his forehead, watching as Sam also began to frown as well.

"Your still burning up, Kyle you know your not fine." Sam said worriedly as he took his hand back and stared down into Kyle's green eyes.

"I know I'm not, but I don't want you worrying about me." Kyle said, trying to smile to see if Sam would as well.

"Kyle, of course I'm going to worry about you. I've grown to care about you these past few days and I want you to be okay." Sam said, taking Kyle's hand in his gently as he squeezed it slightly.

"I know, and I've grown to care about you as well. All of you actually, but I'd have to say you the most. You've been the one by my side this entire time." Kyle said, smiling lightly as a light blush came over his cheeks. Of course the blush hadn't gone unnoticed by Sam, causing a small pink blush to take over his cheeks as well.

"What are we going to do Sam, after all of this." Kyle said, the smile disappearing as he turned to look at the fireplace. Sam's facial features dropped at the question as he began to think about it as well, but soon he was gently squeezing Kyle's hand again.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I do know that life will go on. We will just have to adjust I guess, sounds hard I know but we can do it." Sam said, smiling as Kyle looked back his way again.

"We? You planning on sticking around after all this?" Kyle said laughing slightly as he saw Sam frown again.

"Well someone has to keep you in check don't they?" Sam playfully asked, giving Kyle a playful punch in the arm.

"I guess so. It just seems so unreal ya know? Two weeks ago I would be in my apartment right about now sleeping in a nice comfortable bed, getting well rested for school in the morning. I had my whole future ahead of me, I wanted to be a nurse. Now how will that happen, everything we both know is buried under snow and ice now. I spent my whole life studying and researching it, I would've been graduating in the later this fall. Now my school and hopes are buried like everything else outside those windows." Kyle said sadly, his gaze becoming more and more distant as he thought about it all.

"You and Laura sound alike, she said basically the same thing earlier this morning when we were collecting books. Kyle, what we know may be different know but that doesn't change us. I know the world is changing before our eyes, and we are all trying to make sense of it. But it will get better, maybe not right away or anytime soon but it will. My father is coming for us, we won't have to be stuck in this kind of situation forever. Sooner or later, we will make it out of here. And I'll be right there with ya every step of the way. We all will be, and you'll see your family again. I bet they are just as worried about you as you are about them." Sam said, rubbing Kyle's arm sweetly as he felt the thick fabric of his coats covering his skin.

"I'm not so sure about my mother, the last time we talked I told her that she failed at parenting. I told her to stay out of my life if she didn't know how to be in it at all. She may not even care if I'm okay right now." Kyle said, staring up into Sam's light blue eyes sadly as he secretly cherished the feeling of Sam's arms caressing him softly

"I'm sure she cares, you guys may have left off on a bad note but she is your mother. You may not see it right now, but she does love you. And I'm sure she is worrying beyond belief right now about whether your okay or not." Sam said reassuringly, trying to brighten Kyle's spirits a little.

"Yea I guess your right. Sam can I ask you a question?" Kyle asked, earning a nod from Sam. "Ever since I got here and found you all, I've noticed that I feel more and more like I've known you for quite a long time. Even though we are all helping each other out here, whenever your around or come to help me I get happier more than usual. I haven't grown so close to anyone in my life, I've always been afraid that they would in turn leave and hurt me. But with you, I don't feel that anymore. I feel this overwhelming sense that everything will truly be okay and I can finally be happy again. I guess what I'm trying to say is that...Sam I like you. I know you probably would never feel the same but I just had to tell you, I'm sorry if this makes things awkward between us now." Kyle said almost a bit too fast as he turned to look away. Sam sat there for a minute as he took in the words he had just heard, and until now he hadn't truly realized that he liked Kyle as well just as much.

"Hey." Sam said lightly, leaning in as Kyle turned his head to look at him and stare into his eyes. "That's sweet and all but your wrong about one thing, I do feel the same." Sam said softly, placing a loving hand on Kyle's cheek. As they stared into each others eyes, they could feel their bodies moving closer and closer together until they closed their eyes and felt as their lips met. Kyle could feel his heartbeat begin to race at a steady pace as he felt his insides begin to weaken, he felt like he was floating on air. Sam could feel a surge of happiness rush from his lips to his heart as he wrapped a arm around Kyle's neck and began to deepen the kiss, their lips moving in a silent ballet together. After moments of what felt like heaven, they finally broke the kiss as Sam leaned back a few inches.

"Even if I have to be stuck in here, I'm glad I have you to be stuck with." Sam said sweetly, causing Kyle to smile from ear to ear.

"Me to." Kyle simply said as he wrapped his arms around Sam's body and drew him in for a warm hug, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

"Lay with me?" Kyle asked softly, almost whispering it into Sam's ear as he smiled. Sam nodded as he lifted up the blanket and scooted in next to Kyle who turned his back towards him, giving Sam the chance to reach over and pull him closer to him as he held him tight.

"Goodnight Kyle. Sweet dreams." Sam said sweetly, kissing the nape of Kyle's neck as he smiled and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Sam, thank you for everything." Kyle answered back, snuggling up as close as he could to the back of the couch to give Sam more room but still keeping his arm around him.

As the two lay there with the glow of the fire cascading onto them, Sam thought to himself at how he felt like suddenly everything would be perfectly fine. Something he hadn't felt since the whole ordeal started a week ago, he finally had his hope and faith back. Smiling lightly, Sam let his body relax as he felt the peaceful presence of sleep come to him.

Not to far from the couch, Laura moved slightly in her chair closest to them.

"So totally called that." she softly sang to herself, eyes closed as she adjusted herself slightly in the chair and went back to sleep once more.

**I thought I would give you all a humorous ending to the such a sweet chapter! I hope you all enjoyed, I worked especially hard on this one to make it just right! Please review, thanks and I can't wait to hear from you all!**


	6. Closed Eyes & A Daring Journey

**I bring you, a wonderful brand new chapter! Enjoy! I don't own the rights to DAT. Also a lot of new characters names are being mentioned in this chapter. You'd really have to have watched movie to know who is who!**

Laura's eyes opened suddenly as she heard commotion around the room, sitting up and yawning she looked over to see Sam kneeling beside Kyle.

"Wake up, please wake up." Sam said a bit loudly, softly shaking Kyle's shoulder.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Laura asked, standing up and beginning to stretch slightly trying to relieve the stiffness is her muscles.

"Kyle won't wake up!" Sam yelled, waking up a few others in the process as he continued to softly shake Kyle but to no avail.

"What! What do you mean?' Laura said, wide awake now as she rushed over and knelled beside Sam. She could see that Kyle was extremely pale, hardly any color in his face at all.

"Is he breathing at all?" asked Laura, looking over to see Sam's face marked with tears here and there.

"Yea. I don't know whats wrong with him. Last night he had a fever before we went to bed, I don't understand." Sam said, wiping his eyes as he held onto Kyle's hand tightly.

"He's really pale." Came Elsa's voice behind him, as she gathered around along with everyone else.

"Listen guys, none of us have had anything real to eat in days." Luther said, turning away from the fireplace as he joined in the conversation.

"I'm telling you, its hypothermia." Bernie said, sitting down on the couch as he listened in on the whole thing.

"How can it be hypothermia man, all of us have-"

"It's probably just the flu guys." Brian said, interrupting Luther as he came up and stood by the group for once.

"No, no it's not the flu." Came Judith's voice a bit far off as everyone looked to see her flipping through a book in her hands.

"And how do you know?" Brian retorted, slightly annoyed. Looking up Judith glared at him before returning her gaze to Kyle and the others.

"Books can be good something for something other than burning." Judith shot back, causing Brian to look away. "Alright lets go over his symptoms." She continued saying as she walked over to the couch and peered over the side.

"I told you he had a fever and a r-really cold sweat." Sam said, his eyes distant as he continued to gaze down at Kyle's closed eyes. He could see Kyle's mouth slightly shuddering, most likely from being so cold on the inside.

"Hows his pulse?" Judith continued on, flipping more pages in her book.

"Its really fast." Elsa said, pressing her hand to Kyle's wrist slightly as she looked up worriedly at Sam and then Judith who pushed up the glasses on her nose and began reading some more.

"Did he have any injuries like a cut or something that may have gotten infected?"

"He was complaining about the cut on his hands a few days ago, I-I didn't think anything of it!" J.D said, upset at the fact he overlooked Kyle's complaint now.

Slowly Sam looked at the bandaged hand, the stain of blood having seeped through days ago turning the bottom of the bandage a repulsive brown. Looking at Laura and then back to Kyle, the two of them slowly began to unwrap his hand. After a few seconds they finally got it off, and their faces fell as they looked down to see the cut had grown swollen and dark veins and bruises were surrounding the cut.

"That's blood poisoning, uh septicemia, he could go into septic shock." Judith said softly, her eyes filled with concern.

"I've seen that, that can get bad." Luther said pointing at the deep cut in Kyle's hand as he continued to stand by the fireplace. Sam stood up as he began to pace back and forth, his mind full and heart racing as he took in the words.

"He needs a massive dose of penicillin or a broad spectrum antibiotic or..." Judith's voice trailed off, her facial features dropping as she slowly looked up at Sam who was now staring her and the book down.

"Or what?" Sam said, stepping a bit closer as he continued to stare at Judith who looked back down at the book.

"Or else the infection will spread to his heart...and kill him." Judith said, closing the book quietly as she sadly looked back to Kyle.

Sam's mouth dropped slightly, tears welling up in his eyes as he watched the group all stare at each other with solemn looks.

A hour of silence passed as the group stood around trying to think of anything to could to save the unconscious teen on the couch in front of them. Laura stood by the fireplace, rubbing her chin slightly as she looked at Kyle's pale face. She hadn't seen Sam so upset in the entire time she had known him, he was separated from the rest of them as he stood by the window. She turned her gaze as she watched him peer over the snow blocking much of the view of outside as he occasionally began to pace and then he would stop. Finally she saw Sam turn around and head towards the other side of the room, she watched as he grabbed a chair and turned it upside down, breaking off the legs and back.

"What are you doing?" said Judith, walking closer as she watched him continue to break into the chair.

"There's got to be medicine on that tanker! And I'm going to go find it!" Sam said as he stopped what he was doing to look at everyone, by the look in his eyes they knew there was no talking him out of it.

"Sam, it's freezing out there!" said Laura, who looked at the others as if they could help talk some sense into him. Brian stepped forward and swiftly went up to the window as he peered out through the snow, turning his head moments later.

"Where are some more of those chairs? I'm going with you." Brian said sternly, causing Sam to look at him as a slight smile came to his face.

"Me to!" said J.D who stepped forward and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Great! Pull up some chairs and start getting to work." Sam said, watching as the other two walked out and moments later came walking back with chairs of their own. Sam was determined to make sure that Kyle would make it out of this or die trying. After a few minutes had passed, the three of them had managed to fashion snowshoes out of the remnants of the chairs. Sam walked over to Laura as he tightened the coats on himself and put up his hood and scarf.

"Keep a eye on him, make sure he doesn't get worse okay?" Sam asked her, earning a head nod as he stepped past her and towards the couch where Kyle laid. Kneeling down Sam brushed aside some of Kyle's blonde hair as he rubbed his cheek for a moment, leaning in he pressed his forehead against the others.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Sam said softly before closing the distance and brushing his lips against Kyle's, knowing that sadly he couldn't return the kiss. Standing up Sam walked to the door with Brian and J.D, turning around for a quick second.

"We will be back!" Sam said with hope in his voice, before he and the other two opened the doors and walked out, soon disappearing down the hallway and out of view.


End file.
